Disconcerting
by Ashley Dough
Summary: Lily and Tonks go out for a night on the town.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, with the exception of minor details. Harry Potter and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, and any references you may find belong to their respective owners.  
**Summary:** Lily and Tonks go out for a night on the town.**  
Author's Note:** This is A.U., and there is minor Tonks/Lily femmeslash, and there will be more in later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is preferred, but flames work, too. I need to work my grill somehow.

* * *

Lily was stressed out. She has been for quite a while, ever since she and James found out that Peter was trying to betray them to Voldemort two years ago. James wanted to forgive his old friend, she wasn't quite as eager. He had lied to them for seven years, and tried to become their Secret Keeper so he could… 

Lily wanted nothing to do with Peter anymore, end of story.

But Peter wasn't who was getting her angry, James was. Ever since they found out, everything had become a fight between them. It was like they were back in school. She tried to keep the peace as much as possible, for Harry's sake, but it was getting harder and harder.

_ "He tried to kill us, James! He tried to betray and_ kill _us and Harry, and then spent seven years lying about it, and you still want to be his friend?"_

_ "Yes, because that's what friends are supposed to do!"_

_ "Forgive each other for becoming evil, scheming, would-be-murdering cowards?"_

_ "Forgive each other's faults, Lily!"_

_ "You call this a_ fault

_ "He did it because he's weak, which is a fault; and I forgive him that. Why are you being so petty?"_

_ "This is not petty!" she yelled. She sighed and started again, in a gentler tone. "I know he meant a lot to you, you're loyal and that's one of the things I love about you, but he's chosen his fate. If he was too afraid to fight, he could have just stayed neutral. He didn't need to join Voldemort, he wasn't forced to; he CHOSE to. He chose to betray the people who cared about him, and that's something I find unforgivable."_

_ "And I find people who turn their backs on their friend unforgivable."_

_ Then, for the first time in their relationship, James left without saying "I love you."_

Lily shook her head wildly, trying to forget their fight. She couldn't be in a bad mood. She was going to do one of her favourite things: go to London to see a concert at the Wand & Chalice, a club known for showing famed wizarding musicians before their big breaks. Sirius' cousin Tonks had invited her, handing her a flier that said in large letters:

"Saturday, 22nd July, at the W&C: the fabulous Fabala" -- accompanied by a photo of a girl who looked almost green, but that had to be a trick of the light -- "the Wicked Witches, and introducing, for the very first time: The Weird Sisters." The photo which went with the Weird Sisters looked more normal, although all of the members of the band were men.

"It's for my birthday; I'll be 18," Tonks had said.

"Yes, and I can finally have my way with you," Lily replied with a raised eyebrow. The two young women often joked this way, much to the delight of their male companions. But it wasn't anything serious, as much as it disappointed the men. Lily was in love with James, and Tonks was just a girl and almost a younger sister to Lily.

"Not until then, darling."

"Oh, you tease."

"Fine, I'll give you a taste." She then gave Lily a light kiss on the lips that was much less sisterly than she was expecting, and a great deal more…well, Lily wasn't quite sure what the word was. Tingly? Though that was probably from a sour candy she had been eating. Probably.

Lily smiled at the pleasant memory. Harry was staying with Sirius and Remus for the night, so she could let loose and have fun. Which was exactly what she intended to do.

_Ding-dong._

"Coming!" Lily said as she ran to the door to open it. Before she opened it, she checked her reflection in the mirror by the door. Her red hair was curled and looking tousled, but in actuality each hair had been placed with precision, and make-up painstakingly applied. She tugged at her black sequined halter top, hoping it didn't expose too much, and smoothed out her leather skirt. Pleased with her appearance, she opened the door. "Hey, Dora."

Standing on her front step was Nymphadora Tonks, looking wonderful, as usual. Lily had always envied her willingness to experiment with fashion. She was wearing her ever-changing hair in pigtails, and today it was long and wine-colored. She wore a plain black baby doll t-shirt to set off her jeans, covered with patches of various bands, sayings, and designs, with very little denim actually visible. On her heart-shaped face a dark eyebrow was raised over smoky eyelids and a pout was on her glossed lips.

"Why do you insist on calling me Dora? Everyone else calls me Tonks, and I quite like it that way."

"I call you Dora _because_ everyone else calls you Tonks. Besides, it's what I've called you since you were born. Now, let's go and rock, shall we?" Lily said, taking her friend by the hand as they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Please review. Ashley. 


End file.
